Black Panther 7
by tsangalfred51
Summary: How will Andy Blake succeed where L' Aku left off?


Warning: 1st time I have tried a fanfiction series

Credits to the following:

• Minecraft Mod: Dimensional Doors, Tale of Hearts, as well as Pretty Cure

• Symphogear

• Marvel Comics for Shuri, Black Panther, and Shadow Council

L' Aku Scene

L' Aku: Morris Drake is no longer of use to us. He started out as a person who had a grudge against Larry Drake for beating him up, but as of right now, his usefulness has expired.

Andy (to L' Aku): It's time for your ghouls to invade the real life Earth.

L' Aku (to Andy): Agreed.

L' Aku uses his staff to create more ghouls to ravage the 7 continents.

Andy (to L' Aku): You're in your seven headed dragon form, right?

L' Aku (to Andy Blake): Indeed.

Andy (to L' Aku): Are we going to rescue Morris Drake from the dungeon inside the Garden of Light?

L' Aku (to Andy): No, we are not. He is no longer of use to us because his usefulness in our faction had just ended.

Andy (to L' Aku): I like you.

L' Aku (to Andy): Thank you, my successor. It pleases me to hear that you say that. I am the last of my kind, and if I'm killed, you will continue where I left off.

Andy (to L' Aku): I will. Now we have to summon the ghouls.

L' Aku (to Andy): We shall.

End of L' Aku Scene

At Allie's House

Allie Tori: Look at the news report!

Onia Imugem then appears.

Onia Imugem (to Allie Tori): What is it?

Onia and Allie Tori watch the news broadcast.

News Reporter #2: Thousands of ghouls have appeared on the real life Earth. They are destroying everything in sight.

Onia: Oh my (As she gasps in horror). Allie Tori, get your mother over here. She has to see this!

Allie calls her mother over to the living room of her house.

Maria Tori: What is it, my daughter?

Allie Tori: Look at the news.

News Reporter #2: Looks like a fired prof from a prestigious college is with them. Could that be Andy Blake?

News Reporter #3 (to News Reporter #2): It is Andy Blake. And he's with the snake like monster.

Allie Tori: (Gasps). Now Andy is with the devilish snake L' Aku into destroying the real life Earth.

Maria Tori: We have to do something about Andy and his ghouls first.

Darkon the Dragon appears.

Darkon (to Creed): Get the seven Guardian Mechs here right now. We have to do something about those ghouls and Andy.

Creed and Incarose get the Guardians Mechs.

Darkon: I'll send 1 Guardian Mech to each continent. Those Mechs can easily defend themselves.

Creed (to Darkon): Good. Incarose and I will look for L' Aku.

Allie Tori: I'll go with Mech #1.

Darkon: Setsuna Higashi and Layla Rose, watch over Maria Tori for us.

Setsuna Higashi: Okay, Darkon.

Layla Rose: Okay, Darkon.

End of Allie House scene

Mech #1 uses its arte and Marble Twister and its weapons to blast 1/7th of the ghouls that L' Aku sent in North America.

Allie Tori: Where on Earth could Andy Blake be?

However, Andy Blake flees to parts unknown.

Allie Tori: Drat!

However, Maria Tori calls her daughter.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): Come back home, my daughter.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): Yes, mother.

Allie then arrives back at her house.

Allie House Scene

Allie Tori: Maria Tori, what is it? I'm concerned about Andy Blake, the member of L' Aku's faction.

Maria Tori: I know, my daughter, but L' Aku is the bigger threat right now. If we stop him, then Andy Blake can be searched easily.

Allie Tori: Agreed.

Onia Imugem: I agree with you.

End of Allie House scene

Mech #2 uses its arte and Marble Twister to blast 1/7th of the ghouls that L' Aku sent in South America.

Mech #3 uses its arte and Marble Twister to blast 1/7th of the ghouls that L' Aku sent in Africa.

Mech #4 uses its arte and Marble Twister to blast 1/7th of the ghouls that L' Aku sent in Europe.

Mech #5 uses its arte and Marble Twister to blast 1/7th of the ghouls that L' Aku sent in Asia.

Mech #6 uses its arte and Marble Twister to blast 1/7th of the ghouls that L' Aku sent in Antarctica.

Mech #7 uses its arte and Marble Twister to blast 1/7th of the ghouls that L' Aku sent in Australia.

Allie's House – Before the final battle with L' Aku

Creed Graphite: Darkon, I have found L' Aku.

Darkon the Dragon: Where is L' Aku?

Creed Graphite: He's 10 km north of Allie's house.

Darkon: Good. Allie Tori, take Hibiki Tachibana, Kirika, and Tsubasa with you. I'll aid the three of you. Layla Rose and Setsuna Higashi, watch Maria Tori for me.

Setsuna Higashi: Maria Tori, your daughter is a capable fighter. She'll be fine.

Maria Tori: Setsuna, that's very reassuring.

End of Allie's House scene

Fight with L' Aku

Darkon: It's time for you to go down! Now, let's give L' Aku everything we've got.

Onia Imugem: We can use the heads as indicators how much damage was done. 1/7 is about 14%, so for every 14 percent of damage we do to him, one head may be destroyed.

Darkon (to Onia): Agreed.

Kirika: I'm with you all the way.

Tsubasa: I'll do what I can to help.

Allie Tori: I'll use my magic bow to aid you, Darkon.

Hibiki Tachibana: I'm with you all the way, Darkon.

Darkon: Tsubasa, aid me in this fight.

Tsubasa: Okay, Darkon.

Hibiki Tachibana uses her arte to lower L' Aku's defense.

L' Aku's defenses are reduced by 35%.

Darkon slashes at L' Aku multiple times with his sword. Damage to L' Aku is 15%.

One head of L' Aku begins to fall off.

Onia Imugem: One head of L' Aku is destroyed. Keep it up you guys.

Allie Tori uses her magic bow to target one of L' Aku's heads. Damage to L' Aku is now 25%.

Tsubasa uses her arte to stun L' Aku. Stun was a success.

Now that L' Aku is unable to move, turn shifts to Kirika Aktasuki.

Kirika then casts an arte that summons a regenerating fairy.

Darkon then slashes at L' Aku multiple times. Damage to L' Aku is now 35%.

Onia: Keep it up you guys. Two heads of L' Aku are destroyed.

Kirika then slashes L' Aku 7 times

Damage to L' Aku is now 45%.

Onia: That's it you guys. Three of L' Aku's heads are destroyed.

Tsubasa uses her shadow claws at L' Aku. Damage to L' Aku is now 56%.

Onia Imugem: Keep it up. Four heads of L' Aku are destroyed. Three more to go!

L' Aku needs time to recharge, so he skips his turn. Eventually his defenses return to normal.

Tsubasa Kanzari: It seems that we have discovered a technique called the stun lock. Who knew?

Allie Tori: It was with the friendship that we made. Friendship goes a long way. L' Aku needs time to recharge.

Allie Tori then shoots 7 venomous arrows at L' Aku. Damage to L' Aku is now 67%. However, L' Aku is slowly poisoned.

Hibiki Tachibana uses her arte to lower L' Aku's physical and magical defenses.

Darkon then summons another regenerating fairy.

Kirika summons another regenerating fairy.

However, poison in L' Aku is starting to take effect. Damage to L' Aku is now 70%.

Onia Imugem: That's it, my allies! Keep it up! 5 heads of L' Aku are destroyed.

Tsubasa then attacks L' Aku with all her weapons. Damage to L' Aku is now 85%.

Onia Imugem: Whoa! 6 heads of L' Aku are destroyed. Keep it up. Only 15% more to go!

L' Aku is slowly succumbing to poison. Damage to L' Aku is now 87%.

L' Aku: This cannot be! How can several villains defeat me? This is impossible.

As the poison slow drains L' Aku's health, L' Aku reverts from the dragon to the snake.

Hibiki Tachibana uses her arte and her Gungir to attack L' Aku.

Damage to L' Aku is 100%.

End of fight with L' Aku

Allie Tori: We did it! L' Aku is slain.

The Go Princesses appear.

Cure Flora: Thanks, Allie Tori. We owe you and your allies (Darkon's faction) for stopping that snake L' Aku. You have our gratitude.

Cure Mermaid: Indeed, Allie Tori, you and your allies used your unique power of friendship to stop that snake. If there's anything we can do to help one day, you name it.

Darkon the Dragon appears.

Darkon (to Cure Flora): Two of our members are going to seal L' Aku and take him to another location where he will be destroyed for good. They will make sure that no similar threat like L' Aku emerges again. Yet one thing puzzles me, where is Andy Blake?

Cure Flora: I don't know, but I know that he will be hunted down for the crimes he did on Earth and the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Cure Twinkle: Like the stars that twinkle, I want to say thank you. You have completed the final mission. Now it's time for us to go back to the Pretty Cure Dimension.

The Go! Princesses go back to the Pretty Cure Dimension through a Dimension Rift.

Sealing of L' Aku

Incarose: Now, Darkon! It's time.

Darkon: Okay.

Incarose and Darkon open the Cryogenic Vat to lure L' Aku in. Creed Graphite watches. L' Aku then reverts from the snake to the seed from which he was created.

L' Aku: NO!

L' Aku is sealed away. However, due to the ravaging destruction of his ghouls, the Earth needs time to heal.

Incarose: I have to go and remove the amnesiac medication I put earlier on Dr. Strange and The Hulk (a.k.a. Bruce Banner).

Creed: I'll come with you.

At the Avengers' base

Incarose removes the amnesiac medication on The Hulk.

The Hulk: What was that?

Incarose then flies off and sees Dr. Strange, and removes the amnesiac medication she put on him on her debut appearance.

Dr. Strange: What was that? I don't know.

Kirika (to Incarose): Can you bring back Basher and Captain America?

Dr. Strange: Wait, whoever you are.

Incarose: I have something to say, Dr. Strange. I put the amnesiac medication on you earlier in case you were trying to deter my faction. Same goes with the Hulk. I have realized that what I did to both you and The Hulk was wrong.

Dr. Strange: I know that you were trying to protect your allies.

Incarose: Indeed I was. When I first met Black Panther with that Crown, I felt angry. Now that everything's been taken care of. I feel happy. It's as if I'm becoming more lifelike.

Creed Graphite: Indeed, the two of us are.

Dr. Strange: What about that snake that was going to invade other worlds?

Creed Graphite: Don't worry. He's sealed in the Cryogenic Vat so that no one can revive him. We will take him to our home planet and watch over him.

Incarose: I have to check on my other teammates, Dr. Strange.

Incarose and Creed Graphite leave Avengers' base.

Meanwhile with Incarose, after leaving Avengers' base

Kirika (crying): It's hard for Black Panther to see Captain America gone.

Incarose then appears, seeing Kirika cry.

Incarose (to Kirika): What's wrong?

Kirika (to Incarose): Captain America is gone.

Incarose (to Kirika): In order for Captain America to be revived, his actual body needs to be found.

Kirika (to Incarose): Can his actual body be found?

Incarose (to Kirika): That's a good question. I'll try again.

Incarose: (Scanning)

Incarose: There's nothing that remotely resembles Basher, but I am picking up a body that resembles someone else.

Kirika: Who is it?

Incarose (to Kirika): You'll be surprised.

Onia Imugem then drops her jaw.

Onia Imugem: Can it be – no way!

Black Panther and Black Widow appear.

Black Panther: Is that Captain America?

Incarose (to Black Panther): Yes it is. When I tried looking for him before, I had less experience. Now, I have acquired enough experience I need to search him. My scanning abilities have increased.

Black Panther: That's good news. How is that even possible?

Incarose: I am becoming more lifelike. As I grow in experience, I start to realize one thing – that if you fail a 1st time in doing something, doing the same thing a 2nd time makes a big difference. It's called persistence.

Onia Imugem: It is.

Incarose: It's Captain America's actual body. However, in order to fully restore him, I need the shell body known as Hikari Taiyo.

Allie Tori (to Incarose): You mean the loli that Creed and you have been working on?

Darkon the Dragon appears.

Darkon (to Allie): Yes.

Allie Tori: On it, Darkon.

Onia Imugem: What Allie Tori just said.

Onia Imugem and Allie Tori retrieve the shell body.

Incarose (to Onia Imugem): Good. Now Creed and I can get started in reviving Captain America.

Creed and Incarose revive Captain America by transferring his soul (or Spiria) into his actual body.

Captain America: Black Widow, is that you?

Black Widow: Yes it is, Captain America.

Captain America: It's been so long.

Incarose (to Kirika): Creed Graphite and I have to go to Gardenia and make sure the de-calcification process is running smoothly, as well as make sure no similar threat like L' Aku re-emerges again. However, we can't come back into the 2nd Earth (the Earth) as I am concerned about other people in the Earth abusing Dimension Door stuff for their own evil ambitions. But I know that there are good people on this Earth, and I hate to see them getting hurt.

Darkon: Also, I don't want other people slipping into the Dimensional Rifts and using it to cause chaos on Earth.

Incarose: I agree, Darkon. Those rifts are dangerous to the clueless mind. In evil hands, they can cause chaos.

Creed Graphite: I agree with you Darkon. You do what's best for everyone, and that's why I like you. Incarose and Kirika have to close all the Dimension Rifts.

Darkon: Indeed, I do. I want to keep my allies safe.

Creed Graphite (to Darkon): You are a good leader, I know that. You put everyone before you.

Kirika (to Incarose): I understand. (Nods her head)

Kirika (to Incarose): So that means the way Darkon's faction came to meet you will be closed, right?

Incarose (to Kirika): Yes. This is to prevent anyone from accessing the Dimension Rifts and using them for their own ends. It's for everyone's safety, including yours.

Kirika (to Incarose): What about the artes that my other Symphogear allies have?

Incarose (to Kirika): They will keep the artes that they have learned. It is extremely useful for them in the future.

Kirika (to Incarose): I'll miss you. (Crying)

Darkon then comforts Kirika.

Darkon (to Kirika): It's going to be okay. We still have each other. Our times with them have strengthened our bond. We can do it, if we stick together and work as a team. It does not matter if we are apart, or a few members short.

Allie and Maria Tori appear.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): So there are many things one can't do alone, right?

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): Yes, my daughter.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): The number of jobs available will be severely limited thanks to that snake and that Andy Blake. Plus, we don't even know where to look for Andy Blake.

Maria Tori (to Allie): Yes, my daughter.

Darkon: Andy Blake is L' Aku's successor. We must be aware of him. He could be armed and dangerous as well as crafty. Plus we don't know where he could be hiding.

Maria Tori then speaks to Incarose.

Maria Tori (to Incarose): I would like you to have the Quartz Dimensional Door because I don't want anyone to abuse this power for their own selfish gain. I used it in order for Darkon's faction to find you, but I fear that other bad people on this 2nd Earth (the Earth) will abuse this power and harm others. I would like you to have this Quartz Dimension Door.

Incarose (to Maria Tori): Don't worry, Maria Tori. I'll take it off your hands.

Maria Tori (to Incarose): Thank you.

Darkon speaks to Incarose.

Darkon the Dragon: About those phones that Tsubasa Kanzari got, what should I do with them?

Incarose: Well, the phone's origins are unknown. It's best that the Queen of Light deal with this. Those phones are not made with "The Dimension" Technology, so I have no clue about them.

Creed Graphite: Neither do I.

Darkon: That's good to know. Thank you.

Kirika (to Incarose): It's time for us to close all the Dimension Rifts that have been appearing on the real life Earth.

Incarose (to Kirika): We shall.

Incarose and Kirika close the Dimension Rifts in the 2nd Earth.

Incarose (to Kirika): Well, I would like the Rift Blade back.

Kirika: (nods her head)

Kirika then gives back the Rift Blade to Incarose.

Kirika: Goodbye, Incarose.

Allie Tori: Will there be Xeroms after this?

Incarose: No, Allie Tori. You and your faction have defeated the snake L' Aku. Anyways, you and your faction are strong, even without the Guardian Mechs. One thing that is true is that I will use my Resonance to communicate with Kirika.

Allie Tori: Thanks, Incarose.

Incarose (to Allie): You're welcome.

Incarose and Creed Graphite then use the Rift Blade to open a portal to Minera. Eventually the portal closes. They take the Cryogenic Vat which contains L' Aku to Minera, where he can no longer harm anyone on the 2nd Earth (the Earth)

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): I'm a bit concerned about Setsuna Higashi.

Setsuna Higashi appears.

Allie Tori: Setsuna, are you going to be okay?

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): Don't worry, Allie Tori. We can still be friends. It was fun talking to you about what rulers are expected to do when ruling a country. If we see each other again one day, we can talk to each other as friends.

Allie Tori (to Setsuna Higashi): What about Andy Blake?

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): The other Pretty Cures and I will help you catch him. For now, I have to go into the Pretty Cure Dimension to rest up. Allie Tori, know this, Andy Blake will face justice in the Garden of Light for his actions.

Tsubasa Kanzari: Andy Blake is going to the Garden of Light to face justice that I do know. If we see each other again one day, we can be friends, and even if we search for Andy Blake, I will help you. For now, I have to return the Symphogear Dimension.

Allie Tori (to Tsubasa): Goodbye, Tsubasa.

The Queen of Light appears

Darkon the Dragon: Queen of Light, how can Tsubasa go back to the Symphogear Dimension, and Setsuna go back to the Pretty Cure Dimension? The phones which Tsubasa Kanzari got from the dungeon inside Gas Lighter do not run on "The Dimension" Technology. And by the way, have you found a solution on how to get Tsubasa and Setsuna back to their respective dimensions?

Queen of Light: I have. Those phones that Tsubasa got work like regular phones. See that button in the centre? Press that, and the phone will display a menu. Tsubasa has told you this already. These phones can traverse from Earth to the Pretty Cure and Symphogear dimensions.

Darkon (to Queen of Light): So Tsubasa can come back here through that phone?

Queen of Light: Yes, Darkon. And so will Setsuna Higashi.

Darkon: Thank you, Queen of Light.

Setsuna and Tsubasa walk into the Queen of Light's portal to their respective dimensions. The portal closes so that no one can access these dimensions and spread evil there.

Prison Scene

Dan Cavaziel: I wonder how Morris Drake is doing.

Larry Drake: Ever since my brother held a grudge against me, I feel as if his heart yearns to be back with us as a family.

Dan Cavaziel: You may be right, Larry. Not all people who do bad things are bad inside their hearts.

Larry Drake: I wonder when is the time for us to get out of this … whatever this place is now … on solid ground in the sun. My sister and Morris Drake (my brother), all we want to do is to be a family again.

Dan Cavaziel: We started by reviving Black Hole and he turned on us for manipulation. And then Onia Imugem reminded us that L' Aku may betray us if we made a deal with him. Then it's revealed that Mikey's father hired us to hunt down Layla Rose. All these things we did were bad.

Larry Drake: Yet this was nothing compared to what that snake L' Aku could do. In my heart, it cries out to my brother that I beat up. My sister forgave me because she realized the situation both of us had been put through at college, with that Andy Blake, whom Louise fired.

Dan Cavaziel: All this time, I don't know how our education at college will be affected at this point.

Larry Drake: Even if we get it back, we still have to do our time in here, for what we had done.

End of Prison Scene

Pretty Cure Dimension Scene

In the Garden of Light's dungeon

Morris Drake: I feel bad for my actions that I did in the past. (Morris sighs) I held a grudge against my brother Larry Drake because the latter beat me up, and yet, I am concerned about if it's too late for me to change. My brother Larry Drake did say that there was good inside of me.

Guard #1: You know it's not too late for you to change. You did bad things while you were with L' Aku's faction, and you can make a brighter future for yourself, you and your family.

Morris Drake: I don't know what to say. The bad deeds I did when I was with L' Aku and Andy were more than I could bear.

Guard #1: I think I know someone who can help you. People from two different dimensions can be similar in a way you know.

Morris Drake: I'm a bit flustered from the bad deeds I partook in. One of the crooks on Earth who worked for the snake L' Aku disarmed Cure Fortune's trinket and he is now is the police station in the real world. I just would like to apologize to Iona Hikawa, and she has become my misfortune.

Guard #1: You are in so much pain for what you had done in the past. I can see your tears. I think I can help with that. I can see that your heart is broken on the inside, why is that?

Morris Drake: I have a brother named Larry Drake who beat me up due to a bad time my bro had at college. That's when L' Aku and Andy Blake came in and offered me a place in their faction. I held a grudge against my brother for the beatings, so I made a deal with them. Yet I have a sister on Earth.

Guard #1 (to Morris): I feel bad for you. People make mistakes and learn from them.

Morris Drake (shocked): Is that Iona Hikawa?

Guard #1 (to Morris): It is.

Iona Hikawa approaches the cell which Morris Drake is held in. She sees him depressed.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): How are you feeling?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I felt bad for what I partook in. When I held a grudge against my brother, the snake and Andy Blake came in and offered me a place in their faction. I was still angry at Larry, so I said yes.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): That snake is very bad. One of his men, a torchfoot by the name of Gas Lighter broke my mind while I was Cure Fortune, yet the irony it caused was telling me not to be abrasive to other people. His successor, Andy Blake, at this point, may be considered armed and dangerous due to his actions involving the snake, despite him being a prof that got fired at a prestigious college.

Morris Drake (to Iona): I just worry that you have become my misfortune.

Iona (to Morris): No, you are being pessimistic. Don't worry about the past; it will only hurt you even more. And I hate to see people getting hurt. By the way, I want to know about your past actions with L' Aku and Andy and how you became friends.

Morris Drake: I held a grudge against my brother Larry Drake, so it was easy for Andy Blake to become my friend. At that time, we did horrible things.

Iona Hikawa: Like what?

Morris Drake: (Sighs) When I was with Andy Blake, we robbed banks for the fun of it. We would then use the robbed money to do drugs and get a lot of guns. Eventually, the police stopped us.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): Was Andy with L' Aku at that time?

Morris Drake (to Iona): He was with the snake at that time. That time, when the professor Andy Blake was fired, he and the snake found me in an abandoned warehouse. I still had a grudge on my brother, so it was easy for Andy to befriend me. Andy taught me how to throw pipe bombs at officers.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): That's really bad. Think about it. Without police officers, if a crime were to occur, no one would be safe.

Morris (to Iona): I tried it, and eventually, I felt bad for what I had done, but Andy Blake kept pressuring me into doing these bad things.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): About Andy being fired, how did he get fired?

Morris Drake (to Iona): He called my brother Larry a term related to a person with a short head. This provoked his friend Dan Cavaziel, and the latter beat up the professor to stand up to the former, only for both of them to be thrown in jail. After that, there was this part where my brother Larry beat me and my sister up.

Iona (to Morris): Andy is not only a bad professor; he's also a bad friend. You shouldn't take revenge on your brother because he hit you by going to and allying with the devil. Revenge destroys whoever tries to use it – it causes a destructive tsunami to destroy one thing, which will eventually destroy other things. They want to do bad things to this Earth and the Pretty Cure Dimension, and by joining Andy Blake and the snake makes you as bad as they are. That's why you ended up in this jail.

Morris: (sighs)

Iona: Morris, what's wrong?

Morris Drake: Andy's old lair …

Iona (to Morris): Is Andy's old lair the abandoned warehouse?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): It is.

Iona (to Morris): May I ask, what else did Andy tell you to do when you were in his faction (or gang)? (Wondering in her mind) What is Andy Blake's criminal record on Earth like?

Morris Drake (to Iona): Well, there was this passing car, and this snake and Andy had a plan. Andy asked me if I wanted to learn physics, and I nodded my head. He took a pipe bomb that he made and we went up to the top of the roof and taught me this concept called projectile motion. When the car came, I chose to do the lesson, but not target the car. I replaced the pipe bomb in my hand (I put that bomb down) with a harmless of piece of clay and ran down from the roof. I went in an isolated room and did it. Andy was angry at me because I would not do the lesson his way.

Iona (to Morris): You know, even if you threw the clay, it's just as bad as throwing the pipe bomb. If the driver saw that, he would come out and attack you.

Morris (to Iona): (sighs)

Iona (to Morris): There's a difference between a science experience and the way Andy taught you projectile motion. His way of teaching endangers innocent lives. A REAL teacher would make sure the students and the civilians that surround his school are safe. Pipe bombs are illegal to make, no matter where you are in the real world. A teacher would put safety first, but Andy Blake put himself first. No wonder you went on the dark path.

Morris Drake (to Iona): It's too late for me to return to the light.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): No it's not. You can change your ways and go take a different path. Just because you took a bad path in the past does not mean you will take a bad path in the present and future.

Iona then takes a second to look at the subtle differences in Morris' actions. The scars on Morris' face, they make her think about who Andy Blake really is.

Iona (to Morris): Are you okay? You seem very … what's the word … full of sorrows for what you partook in when you were with the snake?

Morris (to Iona): I am. I just wish that I was with my family on Earth, yet I don't know where Andy Blake is. I caused sorrows for what I partook in the present when the snake was alive – making the Deep Mirror Stone, the killings of the Phantom Generals and Hoshina (as well as Phantom himself). The snake had a plan to disarm the trinkets of the Pretty Cures. Plus Andy did a lot of bad things as well.

Iona (to Morris): Like what?

Morris: First, he and Gas Lighter deceived a group of unwashed masses into believing that the humans in cyborg-like armor were going to turn on humanity, but they were stopped. Then they planned to turn a human into a wheezing cyborg and have the cyborg attack someone close to the organization. And now they planned to gather a bunch of crooks to attack Pretty Cure by disarming them of their trinkets. All this, Andy Blake did in the present when the snake was alive, and during this time, Andy was my friend. Eventually, when my usefulness in the snake's faction expired, I was detained here, and they chose to let me rot in this dungeon.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): Andy Blake in my humble opinion is not someone you would call a friend. I'm getting bad vibes from this person. I can assure you, Andy Blake will be detained in the Garden of Light's dungeon in solitary confinement for his actions on the Earth and the Pretty Cure Dimension. He shall be punished for his actions in BOTH the Pretty Cure Dimension and Earth.

Morris Drake (to Iona): Wait – is this dimension the Pretty Cure Dimension?

Iona (to Morris): It is. This is the Garden of Light's dungeon, where you were thrown in.

Morris: I'm a bit scared. I want to go home ... back to my sister and brother. I miss her smile. My sister smiled even in the darkest of situations. All those bad things I had done (crying) … I want to go back to my family on Earth. Andy Blake is the snake's successor.

Iona (to Morris): Andy Blake may endanger your sister and those close to you. It's best that you stay in this dungeon. He will possibly come after you.

Morris (to Iona): I want to go home.

Iona (to Morris): And you will. I can sense that your heart is broken … broken by the impure actions that you had done with the snake and Andy Blake.

The Queen of Light appears.

Queen of Light (to Iona): It's good that you give Morris Drake good comfort.

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): Thank you.

Morris Drake (sucking his thumb): I feel so cold and alone … Andy Blake turned my brother and Dan Cavaziel into the Arizona Outlaws, which resulted in them being able to manipulate Black Hole, and the attempted destruction of Wakanda which was stopped.

Iona (to Morris): You are not alone. You have me to comfort you.

Morris Drake (to Iona): Thank you, Iona Hikawa.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): As of this moment, Andy Blake could be anywhere in the Earth. If you were to go home to your sister and Larry, you could be hurt. Even though you committed crimes when you were with that snake (including the disarming of Pretty Cure's trinkets), you are remorseful for your actions. I can sense your heart; you want to go back to Earth.

Morris Drake (to Iona): I do. (Crying)

In Morris' prison cell at the Garden of Light, Iona finds two blankets that were unused.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): Want to sleep on that wood over there?

Morris Drake: Yes, Iona. I'll take the bottom one.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): I'll get the top one.

Morris Drake: Andy Blake was my only friend when I was of use to his faction. Now he and the snake chose to let me rot in the Garden of Light's dungeon.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): Andy Blake is just as bad as the snake. What he did to you shows me he isn't a true friend. He and the snake abandoned you when your usefulness to their faction expired. By the way, you seem to shudder around me. May I ask why?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): When I was with the snake and Andy Blake, Andy Blake told me about Pretty Cure. He told me that they were sadistic murders and thieves due to them carrying whips and other illegal items. He made this statement up with his mind during the times he and I were friends and I was in his faction. He told me the statement he said was true, and I agreed with him because at that time, I was still mad at my brother Larry Drake for beating me up, as my physical and emotional scars healed at a very slow rate. As a result of his advice, I shuddered when I saw you.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): This is another reason that why Andy Blake is bad. He gave you false knowledge about Pretty Cure to prey on your mind.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I'm still scared.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): I am a Pretty Cure … Cure Fortune. Don't be scared anymore, I'm with you. Listen, there are many people for you to make friends with; Andy Blake isn't one of them. Andy made you despair when you were with him in the past – wait, does this mean that this was what made you partake in the disarming of the Pretty Cure's trinkets?

Morris Drake (to Iona, crying): Yes. (Tears running down his eyes)

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Know this, you are not alone; you have me to comfort you.

Morris Drake: I have a sister that cares about me.

Iona Hikawa: I did have a sister once, but she took the bullet for me.

Morris Drake: Wait, didn't Gas Lighter use your jerkass nature against you? Wasn't losing your sister what caused you to act that way towards another Pretty Cure?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): He did, and he was right. You see, Gas Lighter is a shadow archetype of me because he would represent what would become of me if I kept on acting like an obnoxious jerk to everyone. I'd like to know more about what you did when you were with Andy, and don't worry, I won't hurt you. You know, you're not the only one with a dark past.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Okay. After he told me that statement about Pretty Cure which he made up, L' Aku and Andy went with me to a forensics science lab and planted a bomb there. They were going to blow up the forensics lab when it was closed for the night. These two had the thrills of planting the stuff there, but I started to feel scared about the friendship I had with Andy. Andy and L' Aku planned this raid with their minds, yet I did not want to get involved, but Andy held a knife to my throat, so I had no choice but to comply with his and the snake's orders. I chose to do it so that Andy would get the knife away from my throat.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): This is another reason you should let go of your friendship with Andy Blake. Andy Blake and the snake abandoned you when you were of no use to him, and the former put lies about Pretty Cure. He used coercion to make you do all this terrible stuff while being your friend.

End of Pretty Cure Dimension Scene

Darkon and his allies walk to Allie's House.

Darkon: Who wants to go to my cave to see the sunset?

Allie Tori: I would. Mother, do you want to go with me and Darkon's faction?

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): Yes, my daughter.

Onia Imugem: Me too.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): Yet the whole Earth is in ruins due to that L' Aku and Andy Blake.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): It's okay. The future will be made.

Hibiki Tachibana (to Allie Tori): It's going to be okay. Darkon, may I ask Layla Rose if she wants to come?

Darkon (to Hibiki Tachibana): Sure. We'll stop and ask her and Mikey Blaine if they would like to come.

At Allie's House

Allie Tori opens the door with her keys.

Hibiki Tachibana (to Layla Rose): Do you want to go and see the sunset with us at Darkon's cave?

Layla Rose (to Hibiki): Sure. I'll get Mikey Blaine to tag along with me.

Layla (to Mikey): Come along with the rest of us! We'll go to the sunset.

As Darkon walks towards his cave, he sees a TV broadcasting a screen. A news reporter is broadcasting.

News Reporter #2: Due to the recent events of the snake attack, one member of the snake's faction escaped and is still at large. This snake was a monster from another dimension that turned into a massive fiery seven headed dragon with a diadem on each of its head. As for the member that escaped (Andy Blake), outside forces will have to deal with him since he escaped from jail many times. However, about the number of jobs available, I'll have News Reporter #3 tells us about that.

News Reporter #3: As we can see right now, job fair locations across the world are in ruins. The rubble caused by the snake's ghouls will take 3-4 years to repair. The agencies that employers want to seek potential recruits and post jobs for people; their buildings have been completely destroyed, all of them, and as a result, job rates are at an all-time low.

News Reporter #1: People can still pay their taxes to the government when they are due. Also, for schools and colleges, they are okay.

All News Reporters sign off.

End of news broadcast

Maria Tori: Oh my! We have to catch Andy Blake first. He could be in the area endangering people on the Earth. But for now, let's go to Darkon's cave to enjoy the sunset.

Allie Tori: Okay. One problem is that we don't know where he is right now.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): Now is time for you to be happy. We saved the real life Earth from a satanic fiery seven headed dragon with a diadem on each of his head that started out as a snake in the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Allie Tori: It's not the end of the world for every situation. L' Aku may have damaged the Earth, but there is hope for the future. The past, and sometimes present, may be dark and bleak, but the future is bright and ready to be made, if all of us work together towards it.

Allie Tori then smiles with a happy grin on her face.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): That's it, my daughter. Don't be pessimistic. If you view things negatively continuously, it'll destroy you. Be happy for once. Be proud of yourself.

Maria and Allie Tori share a hug.

Despite the Earth in a post-apocalyptic state caused by the satanic snake L' Aku and Andy Blake, Darkon's faction smiles as they head towards Darkon's cave.

At Darkon's cave

Allie Tori: So Darkon, where do you think Andy Blake could be?

Darkon: Unknown. For now, we look at the sunset. I want to be in a world without suffering.

Onia Imugem: Me too. Isn't the sunset beautiful?

Hibiki Tachibana: It is. For me, it's the beginning of a brighter future.

Kirika: It's so beautiful outside, looking at the sunset at the cave.

Darkon: I agree. You know, the sunset is the path, a path to the future, a bright, happy, and lovely future.

Darkon then smiles.

Onia: Indeed, Darkon. The path forward is ahead of us. It's time we put our pasts behind us.

Allie Tori: I'm with you all the way. I know that Andy Blake will be caught, and a manhunt may start.

Darkon: I've never seen a sunset as beautiful as this.

Onia Imugem: Indeed it is, Darkon. What about the news that we saw earlier?

Darkon: The news is giving information about the present. The future is yet to be made.

Layla Rose: So how's the sunset?

Mikey Blaine: It's good. I've never felt so positive in my life. It makes me feel so warm inside of my heart, knowing that the future is bright.

Layla Rose: Thank you, Darkon, for helping me earlier. I never got the chance to say that.

Darkon the Dragon: You're welcome, Layla Rose.

At Wakanda

Black Panther: It's been a long day. It's best that we rest.

Shuri: I agree.

Black Panther: Darkon's faction taught us a valuable lesson – to us and to the Avengers. If not for them, a war would ensue, and both sides would suffer fatalities. It all started when you and I were retrieving the Crown to Wakanda and Black Widow accusing us of killing Cap America. Now that he is back, I realize that Black Widow shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. That "what the hell [Character X]" speech delivered to both sides really helped.

Shuri: Want to repair Wakanda?

Black Panther: We'll do it tomorrow. The snake is defeated, Morris Drake is in prison. We need a lead on where Andy Blake is.

Shuri: You mean a piece of metal, or a metal detector?

Black Panther: No, Shuri. A clue that can find out where Andy Blake could be … he could be anywhere.

Shuri: Who is Andy Blake?

Black Panther: A fired professor who once worked for a snake from another dimension that eventually became the snake's successor … he plans to carry out the actions that the snake has failed. He shall plan to gather a legion of doom on his own. The snake is L' Aku, a Zetsuborg from the Pretty Cure Dimension. Darkon's faction sealed him away for good so that no similar threat like him could emerge again, but he planned for his death beforehand.

Shuri: So you mean that Andy may be armed and dangerous at this point?

Black Panther: Highly likely.

Aaron: So how's Wakanda right now?

Black Panther: It's going fine. I know that Andy Blake is out somewhere, but we know that he will be detained in the Garden of Light.

Shuri: Shouldn't the detainment be in a form of solitary confinement?

Black Panther: Indeed. This person (referring to Andy Blake) is moderately to highly dangerous. He could be anywhere, and we must be on guard.

End of Wakanda Scene

Back at the Garden of Light

Morris Drake: About Andy Blake, what I did with him was bad. I should have seen this coming, but I was too angry at that time, so I never did.

Iona Hikawa: Morris, Andy Blake is not an example of someone whom you should consider a friend. You should have seen this coming – Andy was your friend, but the relationship between the two of you was unhealthy and toxic. Pretty Cure is not a group of sadistic murders and thieves – they protect other people. What Andy said to you was deceitful and you believed him.

Morris Drake: But what can I do now? My mind is already damaged because of Andy Blake's lies. I cannot go back to the past and undo my actions.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): I'm here to help you.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I have a problem, and I need help. What kind of person have I become? I followed Andy because he was my friend, but I had no idea that the friendship would lead me to hurt the Pretty Cures and do bad things. Transform into Cure Fortune and use the Starlight Ascension to end me before I hurt another person.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): No, this isn't your fault because you did not know. Your mind is damaged. Tell me, what did Andy do in the present when the snake was alive?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Well, when he was with the snake, he and Gas Lighter deceived a group of people about humans clad in cyborg were going to turn on humanity. When that attempt failed due to a Megaman speech, he and Gas Lighter bought parts to turn a human into a wheezing cyborg to attack a faction that would oppose them. This cyborg is revealed to be the father who was cursed by the snake. The father died when he sins were freed.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Andy did all of that with the snake?

Morris Drake (to Iona): Yes he did plus the killings of Hoshina, Deep Mirror, and the Phantom Generals. And I partook in them.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Interesting – this snake is a hypocrite because he is a Pretty Cure villain destroying other Pretty Cure villains, even though he's gone. As of right now, Andy Blake is a little devil due to his actions. If he preyed on your emotions and put lies into you about Pretty Cure in the past, I fear that he could go into the Earth and put lies into other people on Earth about Pretty Cure. If we don't do something about Andy Blake, I fear he may hurt others. I have to warn the Queen of Light.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Thanks for helping me see the error of my ways … my past actions. Now it feels like that I have no friends who would want to be in a healthy relationship with me.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Then I'll be your friend. By the way, how did you get here?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I was knocked out cold, and then the next thing I knew, I ended up here. I was detained by a mysterious group. All I want to do now is to see my sister on Earth.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): And you will. How are you feeling?

Morris Drake: I'm feeling better. Thank you for helping me, Iona.

Iona Hikawa warns the Queen of Light.

Iona Hikawa (to the guard): Tell the Queen of Light. I have to see her right away.

Guard (to Iona): Okay.

Guard then calls the Queen of Light.

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): What is it?

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): Andy Blake is out there somewhere. He put lies into Morris Drake when the latter was angry about the latter's brother beating him up. When Morris Drake was angry, it was perfect for Andy to persuade Morris Drake into joining him and the snake into doing a lot of bad things.

Morris is scared.

Queen of Light (to Morris): Don't be scared, I'm here to help you.

Morris Drake (to Queen of Light): It's true. On Earth, my brother Larry Drake beat me up due to a bad experience he had at college. I have a sister who has a kind smile. I miss her so much. And I want to go back to my family on Earth.

Queen of Light (to Morris Drake): I see. Was Andy the professor that got fired?

Morris Drake (to Queen of Light): Yes.

Queen of Light (to Morris): I assure you, you will go back to your family. Do you have a brother?

Morris Drake (to Queen of Light): Yes, his name is Larry Drake. I miss him so much. On Earth he is mourning in jail. You see, Andy Blake was also the one who insulted my brother, causing tensions between us in the process. Larry beat me up, so I joined L' Aku and the Andy when I was angry. He and his friend formed the duo called the Arizona outlaws.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): Andy Blake put a wedge between you and your brother, and he calls you a friend. A true friend would never do that to anyone else. Don't you see – Andy Blake and the snake only viewed you as a friend when you were useful to his faction. Andy used friendship to manipulate you. He was only friends with you so that he could manipulate you. In other words, Andy Blake drove a wedge between you and your brother, so when you were angry at your brother for beating you up, you defected to the snake, and now the snake and Andy Blake chose to let you rot just shows me how bad he is as a friend to you.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I see that now … (Crying)

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Now tell me, I know that Andy Blake put lies into you about Pretty Cure? Tell me, was that the only statement he made up?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): No, he told me other things about them.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Please elaborate.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Andy told me that Himelda was an idiot hero who doesn't deserve to be with Pretty Cure because she released some kind of monster. The snake and Andy Blake were going to kill her in order to make them look like heroes and making her look like an evil witch by fabricating evidence to make her look like a bad person as opposed to the idiot hero she is. I was part of it, as Andy would beat me up if I did not partake in their plans. I had no choice, as I could not stand up for myself at that time.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): This is another reason that Andy is bad as the devilish snake. She did that unknowingly, and by partaking in those actions makes you as bad as those two. Just because one being makes a mistake does not mean that they will repeat the same mistake. Ever heard of the phrase "Once bitten, Twice Shy"?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): No, I have not.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): It means that if you see something bad, you will become more cautious next time.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Thanks for helping me improve my vocab. I'm learning new words.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Good for you. Andy was not only responsible for attacking me; I see that now. From what I'm seeing, Andy is the devil in a figurative sense because of how he manipulated you. He and the snake made you do bad things, and you joined them when you were angry at your brother Larry Drake. Andy put lies about Pretty Cure into you, and then he and the snake coerced you into helping them in making Himelda look like the villain when you were unable to stand up for yourself. Am I correct?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): (crying) it's true. It's all true.

Iona Hikawa: Interesting. I'll have to get the Queen of Light involved in this. So I wasn't the only Pretty Cure that was attacked in the present … a similar one was made in the past.

The Queen of Light appears.

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): Indeed, Iona Hikawa. You see, if Andy can do that in the past with the snake to Himelda and the attack with you in the present, and the snake declaring Andy Blake to be his successor … I am starting to see a pattern here. That Andy is planning to gather a Legion of Doom to attack Pretty Cure, and possibly all of humanity on Earth.

A guard at the Garden of Light prison speaks to Iona Hikawa and the Queen of Light.

Guard #2: I have some bad news. There's a ghoul on the loose named Paipu Bakudan. He's roaming around the Pretty Cure Dimension somewhere. The snake named L' Aku planned this before his death – by setting Paipu Bakudan on the loose there. Plus he also told Andy Blake that the latter will be the former's successor in continuing his plans to destroy Pretty Cure.

Queen of Light: This is bad. Thanks for telling me. You are dismissed, Guard #2. I have to warn Iona Hikawa and Morris.

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): It's best that you and Morris stay here. Paipu is extremely armed and dangerous, and Andy Blake could be anywhere, maybe on Earth.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): I have to agree with the Queen of Light. You may be worried about your sister, but I fear that Paipu may hurt her.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Why is he armed?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): His name in Japanese means pipe bomb.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Aren't you immune to pipe bombs when you transform into Cure Fortune?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Sadly, I'm not. None of us Pretty Cures are. This is because we are human.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): So you're telling me that there is more than one Pretty Cure?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Yes, Morris. I am Cure Fortune. Listen, Andy Blake lied to you in the past in order to manipulate you to do bad things, and his friendship with you was unhealthy. Andy lied to you about us Pretty Cures in order for the two of them to make Himelda look like a demonic witch. A true friend would have a healthy relationship with one another and is honest about everything. What else did you do with Andy and the snake, besides robbing banks and teaching you physics the unsafe way, and making Himelda look like a witch?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Blowing up a forensics lab while it was closed for the night.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): That is so sick and wrong. If every forensic lab on Earth was burned down and crimes were to occur, the police would have to use good old trial and error as opposed to using evidence. Even if it was just 1 forensic science lab, imagine that problem being tenfold. Now do you recognize the consequences of your actions?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I do. I only have you as a friend, and yet, the other Pretty Cures will see that I was a monster made to destroy.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Let me speak to them. I'll tell the guards to protect you.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Thank you. (A tear is shed in his right eye)

Iona Hikawa speaks to the other Pretty Cures about Andy Blake's past friendship.

Iona Hikawa (to Cure Rosetta): There's this person I would like to speak to you about. He was a member of the snake's faction.

Cure Rosetta (to Iona Hikawa): You mean Morris Drake?

Iona Hikawa (to Cure Rosetta): Yes. (Nods her head) He feels remorseful about his crimes. I can sense it because he has an unhealthy friendship with Andy Blake in the past, and when his usefulness with the snake had ended, Andy and the snake let him rot in the Garden of Light's dungeon. See, it all started with his brother Larry Drake beating Morris up when the former was angry, causing the latter to join the snake and Andy Blake.

Cure Rosetta (to Iona Hikawa): That's awful. This Andy Blake is really bad. He is a deceiver that cannot be trusted. I see that now. Isn't the snake's named L' Aku?

Iona Hikawa (to Cure Rosetta): Indeed he is.

Cure Rosetta tells the other Pretty Cures about Morris Drake and why he is the way he is.

Cure Diamond: Oh my! Morris Drake may be a bad person, but Andy Blake is even worse – preying on a person's mind when that person is angry. I feel that Morris Drake is the lesser of two evils.

Cure Rosetta (to Cure Diamond): Indeed, Cure Diamond. There's more to Morris Drake than meets the eye.

End of Garden of Light Scene

At the sunset scene

Darkon then sighs about Andy Blake

Layla Rose (to Darkon): What's wrong?

Darkon (to Layla Rose): Well, I don't know where he is, and yet we don't have a lead.

Layla Rose (to Darkon): Don't worry. Be happy. You helped me and Mikey Blaine earlier, thus I will help you in return to catch that person. I don't know where he is, but I know that he will be detained in the Garden of Light via solitary confinement. Andy Blake will face a stiffer time in prison compared to Morris Drake because the latter was not as involved.

Darkon: So do you consider me as a friend, Layla?

Layla Rose (to Darkon): Yes, Darkon. Ever since you helped me earlier, I've been socializing with you.

Darkon: That's good. Ever since we helped the Avengers and Black Panther with their problems, we've become more than just villains. We helped a wheezing cyborg see his light and he died free of his sins. And then we realized that Deep Mirror was the way he is because he had no one to help him see right and wrong, eventually resulting in Deep Mirror giving up his existence in order to defeat Gas Lighter. We saved the world from a greater evil, a snake that was going to destroy Pretty Cure and possibly this Earth. Is there a name to call ourselves now, because it seems that we are more than just low profile villains?

Layla Rose (to Darkon): Figuratively, you could be classified as men in black … low profile men in black.

Darkon (to Layla Rose): That's good.

However, Darkon's phone starts to ring. He picks it up and answers it.

Darkon (to recipient): Hello, my name is Darkon the Dragon. What is your name?

Voice (to Dakron): My name is Iona Hikawa.

Darkon (to Iona Hikawa): Is this about Morris Drake?

Iona Hikawa (to Darkon): It is. He feels remorseful about the crimes that he did and he has a sister with a kind smile, and he wants to be with his family again. He also told me about his past friendship with Andy Blake and how it was unhealthy and toxic. Andy and the snake made Morris do a bad thing to Himelda against his will as a friend.

Darkon (to Iona Hikawa): I didn't know that Morris Drake has a sister with a kind heart. Look like there was more to his personality than "a simple bad dude". I have to tell my allies this.

Darkon tells his allies about Morris Drake.

Layla Rose (to Darkon): So Morris Drake had a bad friendship with Andy, which caused him to do terrible things?

Darkon: Yes, Layla Rose. I have to call Louise to warn her about Andy Blake at this point.

Layla Rose (to Darkon): Okay.

Darkon then calls Louise.

Darkon (to Louise): Hello, Louise. My name is Darkon. How are you doing?

Louise (to Darkon): Very good, thanks. Thanks for helping me getting Andy Blake out the door. You and your allies (esp. Allie Tori and Cure Passion) were great.

Darkon (to Louise): You're welcome. Plus, I have to tell you something. It's really important, and this is regarding the snake name L' Aku and Andy Blake.

Louise (to Darkon): Who's the snake and where's Andy Blake?

Darkon (to Louise): The snake is a Zetsuborg from the Pretty Cure Dimension and he's defeated and sealed away in another location not of this world where he can't do any more harm. These two allies of mine will make sure that no similar threat like that snake emerges again. They helped close the Dimension Rifts so that no one can get hurt. Andy Blake's whereabouts are unknown as we have no leads on him yet.

Louise (to Darkon): I have to tell Dan and Larry about Andy Blake since he could be armed and dangerous.

Darkon (to Louise): Do that.

Louise (to Darkon): I will.

Darkon then hangs up the phone. Louise then proceeds to call Dan while in prison.

At the prison cell

A guard on Earth approaches Dan and Larry. He then tells them something.

Guard (to Dan): I've got a phone call. This person on the phone wants to talk to you.

Voice: Hello, Dan Cavaziel.

Dan Cavaziel (to Voice): Who are you?

Voice: It's me, Louise.

Dan: Louise, can you hear me? It's me, Dan Cavaziel.

Dan Cavaziel (to Louise): Yes, Louise. So have you heard of my incident with Andy Blake?

Louise: I have. Plus, what you did was your fault, but you were not completely at fault. Andy set this up and turned you two into the Arizona Outlaws.

Dan Cavaziel (to Louise): So how will our education be affected?

Louise (to Dan Cavaziel): You'll be released in 90 days. You have nearly done your time. It won't be affected. The events that happened to you being here wasn't completely your fault – Andy turned you into the Arizona outlaws to do bad things. Then Andy Blake and the snake proceeded to do bad things to humanity.

A prison guard then warns Louise. Louise is then shocked.

Louise (to Dan): I have to warn you. Andy Blake is somewhere out there. He could hurt both you and Larry Drake. Once you've done your time, stay in the prison cell. Andy Blake at this point is a monster on the inside of his heart, looking for someone to devour. He also wants to make a Legion of Doom like that devilish snake who transformed into a massive fiery dragon with a diadem on each of his heads.

Dan Cavaziel (to Louise): No way! So you're saying if we get out, we might get hurt?

Louise (to Dan): Yes, Dan. That goes for you too Larry Drake.

Dan (to Louise): By the way, there's something I have to say. I'm sorry for all the troubles Larry and I caused as the Arizona outlaws. Scars of remorse flowed into our hearts. Yet we could not bear the events we did as the Arizona Outlaws.

Louise (to Dan): It's okay. You two are studious persons. That Andy Blake started out as a fired professor at my college, but he's becoming armed and dangerous. This entire problem with you two started because of Andy Blake.

End of prison cell scene

Back at the sunset scene

Layla Rose: So you people are like men in black?

Darkon: Not really, we like helping people.

Layla Rose: That's good. Man that sunset is gorgeous.

Darkon: Indeed. Man, Andy Blake at this point may be a wanted criminal we have to detain. And if we get our hands on him, we'll send him to the Queen of Light so that he'll face justice in the Garden of Light.

Layla Rose: Don't worry. Setsuna Higashi will help you with that. You've been through a lot with her.

Darkon: Agreed.

Allie Tori: So, Layla Rose, want to read the Bible with me?

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): Sure.

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): That's good.

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): You've been talking about what makes a good ruler with Cure Passion, right?

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): I have. Let me speak to my mother.

Allie then proceeds to talk with her mother.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): If we are to detain Andy, shouldn't we warn the citizens of the USA first?

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): We should. We should tell them to get to a safe area, lock all their doors and close their windows in case Andy does something rash to them. We should get help from Pretty Cure, as all of them are capable fighters in their own right.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): Mother, I have to read the Bible with Layla Rose.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): You do that.

Onia then joins in the conversation.

Onia Imugem (to Maria Tori): Is it okay if I join in, or am I jamming in?

Maria Tori (to Onia Imugem): No you are not. Join us.

Onia Imugem (to Maria Tori): Indeed they are. We have to make sure that Andy does not harm a civilian on Earth. Andy is so going to pay for all the crimes he did on Earth and the Pretty Cure Dimension. (Her blood begins to boil)

Maria Tori (to Onia Imugem): Don't let your blood boil. We will catch Andy Blake. He'll face punishment there.

Darkon: I'll repair my old cave.

Onia Imugem: I'll stay.

The End


End file.
